


Let's Play

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Horror game, I hate minecraft lmao, Minecraft, mild swearing like 2 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: This was it. Everything they’d ever done had led up to this moment and this moment only. Stevonnie was finally going to take on the challenge that was: Minecraft.
Relationships: Amethyst & Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Let's Play

This was it. Everything they’d ever done had led up to this moment and this moment only. Stevonnie was finally going to take on the challenge that was: Minecraft. 

Amethyst spent the morning hyping them up, she wanted to play with them but she had Little Homeschool classes to tend to so she just helped them with the basics. Setting up the program, how to actually get into the game, where to find crafting recipes; just the basics. She gave them a handbook and everything! It was like a tutorial but in real life book form, they thought it was super weird.

It stayed in a plastic covering on Steven’s bed, abandoned as Stevonnie took their place at his desk. They didn’t need that stupid thing, they’ve played video games before! This was going to be easy and fun. 

It was not easy. 

Stevonnie cracked their knuckles as they loaded up the program, leaning backwards in their seat and kicking their feet up while they waited for the screen to flash the ‘play’ button. There was a picture of a funky looking red place with deformed pigs and blue fire on the cover. Stevonnie laughed to themselves. It kind of reminded them of the Jungle Moon, hot and gross. 

Amethyst helped them with their “skin” or whatever it was called (they thought it was a weird name), one of the defaults with a swapped color palette. It didn’t really matter to them much, but Amethyst kept emphasizing how important it was to look good while you played the game (they still didn’t understand) so they just went along with it. 

A green play button popped up on the bottom of the screen. Leaning forward, Stevonnie pressed it immediately and bounced in their seat as they waited for the loading screen. A smile was splattered across their face as they eagerly waited for the game to load.

And waited.

…and waited. 

There was a lot of waiting involved.

Finally, another screen popped up, the same red place used as a picture for the cover. On the screen read two options: Singleplayer and multiplayer. 

Stevonnie faltered…  _ Does this count? We’re fused, it doesn’t matter! Just click it _ _ —  _

One hand grabbing on top of the other holding the mouse, they forced themselves to click singleplayer. 

(There goes one hurdle out of… hopefully the last.)

Stevonnie sighed, going through the steps that Amethyst showed them to create a world. Their cursor blinked as a line in the text box reading ‘World Name’. 

_ Hmm… _

They deleted the default title, using Connie’s ridiculously fast alien (ha) typing speed to type the name they chose. 

‘The Better Homeworld’

Stevonnie chuckled, continuing on. They settled for the default options, clicking ‘Create World’ and groaning as another loading screen popped up. 

Once the world finally loaded, Stevonnie examined their surroundings and shrieked once they looked in front of them as a giant square popped out of another square.

“AH! BEE!” Stevonnie jumped back in their chair, crossing their arms to defend themselves against the coded insect that was stuck inside of Steven’s computer. 

They sighed, getting back to business. In front of them were a few trees, a clearing up ahead and a bunch of animals scattered about. Okay, they could work with this. Stevonnie took a deep inhale and was ready to embark on their journey of a lifetime!

…if only they could figure out how to move forward. Probably should’ve listened to Amethyst. 

A half hour later, the handbook Amethyst gave them facing upside down on the floor with the plastic nowhere to be found and a frazzled Stevonnie more ready than ever, they embarked on their journey!

Stevonnie wiped their forehead (despite there being no sweat, it was for effect) looking proudly at their creation: A hole in a mountain with a door and a crafting table placed next to it. They were doing great. Their inventory was filled with junk ranging from flowers of four different colors to pieces of clay they almost drowned in water trying to get. 

Stevonnie looked down at their hunger bar which only had three and a half chicken legs left.

“Shit.” they sighed. 

Amethyst walked in the door, calling out for Stevonnie as she kicked it close with her foot. The reply she got back was a mixture of shrieks and keyboard smashing. 

“Yo ‘Von, you good?” Amethyst asked.

“We’re about to die of starvation, we need protien Just. CLICK. it!” Stevonnie yelled to themselves from upstairs, “NO, it’s so cute, look at it! I can’t murderize something so precious!” 

Oh boy.

Amethyst beelined it to the temple door. She already helped them enough, what with the six calls she received from them at Fish Stew Pizza and the eight text messages each asking how to craft sticks, and how to craft wood, and how to mine wood, and how to mine dirt. They were on their own.

Stevonnie, finally working up the courage to kill a chicken (albeit very reluctantly, Connie had to convince Steven it was just a line of code and it wasn’t real), looked up at the sky which was getting darker.  _ There’s time mechanics in this game? _ , they thought. 

Stevonnie shrugged, continuing to walk farther and farther from their makeshift base to gather more materials. The square sun went down, and Stevonnie opted to look for another biome. 

Unfortunately for them, mobs began to spawn.

They stared incredulously at the zombie loading in front of them until it began to attack. 

“What? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” they yelled, running away despite holding a stone sword in their hand. 

They’d fought the scariest things on Earth for three years straight, took sword training classes and consistently trained everyday for impending doom before they settled conflict with Homeworld. Steven fought Spinel, literally almost died multiple times. The fucking injector exploded and he still survived. 

This, though, nothing could’ve prepared them for  _ this _ . 

Another zombie spawned in front of them and they jumped out of their chair, hiding behind it as they clicked the ‘w’ from a distance and ran away. 

Once they were far enough, Stevonnie got back into their seat and grinned, determined.

This was their time. They could do it! They weren’t scared. This was child’s play. They literally fought space dictators eight-hundred times their size. They were  _ not _ scared.

Stevonnie turned their player around, only to find a square green demon charging to explode.

They screamed again, putting their arms up in useless defense and leaning too far back into their chair, collapsing on the floor.

The screen changed again:

**You Died!**

_ svonnievon_ was blown up by Creeper _

Score: 0

**_Respawn_ **

**_Title Screen_ **


End file.
